PPGs and RRBs Z: Punky Couple
by BlazeKittyCat78
Summary: PPNKG has a plan PS: Please Comment


PPGs and RRBs Z in " Punky couple"  
In the city of New Villestown, The Powerpunks flying in the sky  
- I can't believe we got beaten by those Powerpuffs with their boy bands, said Brute, who are they anyway?  
- I heard they were called the Rowdyruff Boys, Respond Brat, how come that Bubbles is prettier than me?  
- Don't know, respond Brute, don't care  
Berserk was thinking  
- Yo, Berserk, said Brute, Is something bothering you?  
- I think I got an idea , said Berserk, let's go back to the lab  
At the lab of Oppressor Plutonim, the punks were watching the screen when the powerpuff girls were at school. They saw Butch talking to a new girl and Buttercup looks angry that her eyes got on fire then Berserk looks surprised then she smiled evilly  
- I think I got a idea, said Berserk, and it's going to juicy* evil laugh*  
The city of New Townsville, at the powerpuff's high school there is a new girl name Bell. She has white hair, grey eyes, grey jacket, white long sleeve shirt , grey jeans and black slippers and Butch was still talking to her.  
- Wow you must the toughest one of the family, said Bell  
- Yeah,said Butch it takes training to be tough, wanna feel my muscle ?  
Bell feel Butch's arm  
Woah, surprised Bell, you're super strong  
Buttercup's eyes and hair were on fire then Blossom and Bubbles put it out  
- Don't so jealous, said Blossom  
- He likes you the most, said Bubbles  
- I hope you guys are right, respond Buttercup, but he keeps flirting with like 2 hours  
- So Butch, said Bell in flirty tone , I never expected your so good looking  
Butch was blushing and she was holding his hand  
- So I was wondering...  
School Bell's is ringing  
The Powerpuffs walked right to Butch  
- Hey, Butch, we have to go , said Blossom , he said he need to work on the experiment  
- I'll catch up , said Butch, my bros are in the bathroom  
- Ok then, said Bubbles  
The Powerpuffs left  
-So Bell, what was it you are going to tell me? Asked Butch  
- I was wondering if you want to be my lab partner? Asked Bell  
- Um sure, respond Butch  
- That's great, see you tomorrow , said Bell  
Bell left then Boomer and Brick walked in  
- Well well well, said Brick, looks like Butch has a girlfriend  
- But I thought his girlfriend is Buttercup,said Boomer  
- She is but I remember that she was hanging out with a guy after school , yesterday, said Butch, so I taking it back  
- Isn't that the guy Blossom has a crush on ? Asked Brick  
- I heard his name is Nick, respond Boomer  
- I don't care what's his name, said Butch but it's pay back from Buttercup  
- Well let's go to the lab, said Brick, or we'll get locked out of school  
The boys got out of school then they saw...  
- The Powerpunks girls?! Yelled The Rowdyruffs  
- Hi, Boys, said Berserk in flirty tone, long time, no see  
- What the heck are you doing here?! Asked Brick  
- Well, just her to visit you boys, respond Berserk while getting closer to Brick  
Brat gets closer to Boomer then stands behind and she touched his shoulder  
- Don't worry, said Brat in flirty tone, We won't bite  
- What are you guys trying to do? Asked Butch  
- Nothing , respond Berserk  
- Just to see you guys and be alone with you, said the Punks  
- Brick, I think you're an awesome guy, said Brute  
Brick blushed and Berserk put her arms around Boomer  
- And you're such a cutie, Boomer, said Berserk  
- And Butch, you're so handsome and so strong, said Brat  
- I am, aren't I ? Said The Rowdyruffs  
- So listen you guys, said Berserk we were wondering...  
The Rowdyruff's belts blinks  
- Aww sadly you have stuff with the Powerpuffs, said Brat  
- We were just asking to go to a romantic restaurant, said Brute  
- Oh well, looks like we have to go back to our dimension, said Berserk  
- The Powerpuff can wait! Yelled the boys  
- No prob, said Berserk, we could go to dinner at 8:00pm  
- Don't be late! Said Brat  
- And try not to look all fancy,said Berserk  
Then when the Powerpunks passed them, they touch their butts ( in episode 20, remember ?) and the boys blushed and froze  
- See ya fellas ! Yelled the Powerpunks and left  
At the lab  
- Where have you been?! Asked Blossom  
- Maybe they were hanging out with girls, said Buttercup  
- Yeah, and they invited us to dinner, respond Brick  
The Powerpuffs freaked out  
- At 8:00, continued Brick  
- Who are those girls?! Asked Buttercup in her head  
- And who are those girls? Asked Blossom  
- Girls you don't know, respond Boomer  
- Why are you jealous? Asked Butch  
- Of course not! Respond Buttercup  
- Aren't you going to get to ready? Asked Bubbles  
- Yes yes we are, said the Rowdyruffs  
The boys ran up to their room to get ready  
- Ok we need to know who are those girls, said Blossom  
- But why do we need to know?, asked Ken  
- Cause what if their are a villains , respond Buttercup  
- Hey, Ken we can use your invisibility necklaces ! Said Bubbles  
- Are you crazy?! Yelled Ken  
The Powerpuffs during their charmed faces  
- Ok ok , said yelled, just stop doing your sparkly eyes!  
The boys came back  
- We're ready for our date, said the Rowdyruffs  
- We'll be back at 11:30pm, see ya! Said Brick  
The Powerpuffs laughed evilly and put the necklace then turned invisible  
- Awesome, see ya, Ken, said the girls  
The girls ran and saw the boys outside transformed then fly away  
- Let's follow them, said Blossom  
Hyper Blossom!  
Rolling Bubbles!  
Powered Buttercup!  
And the girls fly away, they arrived they saw in restaurant window, the Powerpunks and Rowdyruffs laughing  
- the Powerpunks Girls are their dates?! Yelled Buttercup  
- I can't believe it! Said Bubbles  
- I can't believe it either! Said Blossom  
- No, there's Mimi and Jewel! Said Bubbles  
- This is getting even worse, said Buttercup  
- Hey I got an idea,said Blossom, turn off the invisiblity necklace  
- Why? Asked Buttercup  
Blossom whispered in her ear  
- Oh! Realized Buttercup  
The girls turned off the necklaces and reappeared  
They went to the restaurant and the Rowdyruffs were shocked  
- What are guys doing here?! Asked Brick  
- What?said Blosson We didn't know we you guys are eating here  
- That's were we used to eat here, said Bubbles  
- Well girls, let's go to our table, said Buttercup  
The girls went to their table  
- Great, I knew, this would work, said Berserk in her head,now act 2  
Berserk putting a fake cockroach in her noodle  
- Um, hello, who works here?! Yelled Berserk  
The manager walked in  
- Yes, miss  
- Is there cockroach noodle in the menu? Asked Berserk  
- Oh I'm sorry, miss, said the manager  
-Oh no you don't , said Blossom you put a fake  
- The Gangreen gang did it before, said Bubbles  
- Liar, said Brat, you're just imagining things  
- Our eyes are fine, thank you, said Buttercup  
- Why not take this outside, said Brute  
- Good idea! Shouted Berserk  
They went outside(btw they transformed since)  
Yelled Berserk come on, Powerpukes, let's go up in the clouds  
The punks flew while the puffs following them with the ruffs  
- Aren't you guys jealous, Asked Brat  
- Of what? Asked Bubbles  
Brat came closer to Bubbles  
- Of The Rowdyruffs Boys like us more? Respond Brat  
- Why would we be? Asked Blossom  
- Oh I get it, we just won't admit it, said Berserk , I heard Buttercup was so jealous that she would burned herself  
- And I got to say that the guys are super cute, said Brat  
- I like them so much that I want to kiss him, said  
- Watch your mouth! Yelled Blossom angrily  
- Woah they are jealous, said Brick in his head, I got an idea  
Brick whispers at his brothers' ear and they chuckled then they flew to the Powerpunks and kissed them  
Like Brick is kissing Brute on the cheek, Boomer kissed Berserk on the neck and Butch kissed Brat on the lips, the puffs turned red until they burned up and their outfits change  
- You guys are going to get it! Fire Yoyo Smash! Shouted Blossom  
- Super Burn Bubble Catcher! Yelled Bubbles  
- Hammer Lava Pound!Shouted Butter  
- Powerpuff Fire Burn!  
The Punks were KO and btw Mimi and Jewel were watching the fight  
At the lab, the Powerpunks were in a broken mirror  
- You guys are the most baddest witches of New Townsville! Shouted Blossom  
- I knew you guys were jealous, said Berserk  
- Yeah, you should had seen you face, said Brat  
- There were like flames, said Brute  
- Yeah, and changed our outits, said Blossom my bow looks like two flames  
- Looks like I would a little research , said Professor  
- We'll be back, powerpukes, said Brute  
- And Butch, thanks for giving my first kiss, said Brat and she winked with a little heart getting out  
- Ok, that's enough! Yelled Buttercup and she broke the mirror totally with her hammer, and Butch just to tell you, Nick is just my friend, well I'm going home  
Butch frooze and turned blue  
- How did she know? Asked Butch in his head

At New Villestown, the Powerpunks arrived the lab  
- Did you get their DNA? Asked Dren  
-Oh yeah we do, respond Berserk I got his sweaty cap  
- I got his earwax, said Brat  
- And I got his boogy tissue, said Brute  
- Cool the Rowdyjunk Boys project will be complete, said Pear  
- And the Rowdyruffs has their own clones in the another dimension, Said Berserk and laughs like a real evil villian

The End...?

Sent from my iPad


End file.
